Computing has seen a dramatic shift from large, room-sized equipment accessible only to a few people to small, powerful portable computers which are economically available to the general public. The power of the new portable computers, the wide range and easy accessibility of software, and the rise in computer literacy during the last twenty years has fueled this change.
Another important trend is that corporations are under enormous pressure to become more efficient and profitable with significantly less staff. One solution has been to give individual employees a personal computer (PC). Originally, the only computer available was a desktop PC. However, the past five years have witnessed a tremendous shift towards easily transported and highly powerful portable computers. A direct outcome of this proliferation is that companies are storing invaluable corporate assets in the form of proprietary data on these small, easily stolen notebook computers.
Not surprisingly, theft of portable computers has also experienced a steep rise over the past few years, even as the price of the notebooks has declined. Frequently, the primary motivation for stealing a notebook is not the equipment itself but the data residing on it. Taking into account both the value of the hardware and the data, the 1996 losses incurred due to laptop computer theft were estimated at $805 million.
There are a number of methods for protecting notebooks against theft. PC Guardian (San Rafael, Calif.) and other manufacturers offer various solutions. One solution is a locking unit inserted into the diskette drive with a security cable which can be lassoed around a stationary object. Another approach uses a lock and small adhesive plate attached to the notebook, with a security cable. Another product utilizes a small security slot built into the external walls of some notebooks. Other common solutions include registering the serial number of the notebook with a central registry, or locking the notebook in a secure storage area at night.
All of the described solutions have problems associated with them. Use of the diskette drive is prohibited in many portables because the diskette drives oftentimes are removable. Use of a small adhesive plate is problematic because of the messiness of the installation and the adhesive plate has a tendency to catch when the portable is placed in its carrying case. The security slot solution does not always provide a snug fit and gives the perception of weakness. This solution also lacks the ability for multiple keying options. Locking up the portable in a secure storage area at night is just simply inconvenient.
The present invention provides a theft deterrent device which addresses these shortcomings of the prior art. The device is simple to use and it is secure and tight so as not to convey a profile of weakness.